Animals
Animals Animals in Islands Early Poptropica Pig- Must be rescued. Apparently killed and turned into bacon. Spider- These will knock you around in the sewers. Giant Mutated Spider- A frighteningly large spider that steals the pig. Shark Tooth Island Sharks- They swim around in the background. Fish- A dead fish sits in the Shark Museum. Bats- They knock you around in the temple. Giant Caterpillar- It will push you around. Great Beast- A large deceased creature only remaining as a fossil. Big Booga the Shark- Oddly enough a collar wearing shark that traps it's prey on Castaway Island. Time Tangled Island Crab- If you click this shellfish 9 or 10 times it'll blow up and reassemble. Birds- Most likely crows that sit on the telephone lines uneffected by anything. Cobras- A clumsy native of 1387 AD left his pets loose. Porcupines- These little prickly critters walk to the left mindlessly but if you bump into them you'll be sent flying. Gopher- this annoying rodent will pop up and down from a tree hole. 24 Carrot Island Whiskers the Cat- Whiskers ran away and you have to find him. Rat- A rat patroling the sewers will knock you about. Super Power Island Rats- Under the mind control of Ratman they mindlessly walk around trying to hit the Poptropican. Horseflies- Often thought to be bees they surrond the smelly ratman and will give chase. Roaches- They crawl around in the subway. Spy Island Cat- A black cat strolls outside of the eyeglasses store. Fang- A small grayish dog that will attack you. Slasher- A brown dog the size of a poptropican. Fluffy- A large black dog. Big Nate Island Seagull- A large seabird that will defend it's nest. They also appear in the Mini Game to drop eggs. Frogs- If you click them they hop. Otherwise they just sit around. Spitsy- A dog from the Big Nate Series that will help you on your journey. Puffins- Obstacles in the Water Bike Mini Game. Fish- Both dead and living. Seals- They can be pushed. There are only 3. Clam- One sits on the seaside. They are also apparently served at Capn Salty's. Lobster- An item, apparently dead. Nabooti Island Giant Scorpian- Don't let it sting you. Found in Giza. Fox- Don't leave it with the chicken! Found at Blue Nile Falls. Chicken- Don't leave it with the fox or the feed! Found at Blue Nile Falls. Mountain Goats- These goats are very territorial. They'll headbutt anything that comes too close. Found at Mountain of the Moon. *Secretary Bird *Crocodile *Giraffe *Gazelle *Elephant *Lion *Zebra Take a photo of these animals, All found Safari. Sulcata Tortoise- This large reptilian wonder will get up from a nap only from the scent of a cactus fig. Found at Kaya Forest. Astro Knights Island Mechanical Mouse and Merlin- A robotic mouse and robotic owl. Space Sharks- Giant robotic sharks from outer space. They surrond Ice Planet. Metal Piranha- Fish like enemies that swim around in liquid nitrogen lakes. Tigercopter- A tiger shaped helicopter. Caterpiller-type creature- A caterpiller like enemy that lives in the volcano on Fire Planet. Dragotank- A pathetic looking dragon based robot. Mechanical Snakes- They live on Jungle Planet and they aren't afraid to give you a shock. Mechanical Bugs-They resemble bees and will fly into you Pegasus Unicorn Robot- It will help you and mysteriasly disappears. Mother Phoenix- It will fly about trying to kill you. Missle Birds- They are fired off by the Mother Phoenix. Baby Phoenixes- They will pop up from eggs. Pewter Aliens- The only inhabitants of the Pewter Moon. Counterfeit IslandCounterfeit Island Fish- Several dead fish. Robins- They fly around carelessly. Reality TV Island Flies- Often ignored, they fly around the trash can. Fish- In the "On the Line" you catch fish. Turtle- In the "Turtle Shell Toss" the turtle's locations are unknown. They are most likely deceased. Boars- They dash into you in the "Water Run". Seagulls- Once more appearing as an enemy these will knock you clear out of the sky in the "Hang Glider". Monkey- A mischevious little monkey causes mayhem in the "Coconut Catch" challenge throwing coconuts and bombs! Roaches- They crawl around in Bucky's apartment and the office. You can squish them. Mythology Island Grasshopper- It just hops around. Jokingly, Hercules will call the poptropican a grasshopper when this one is present. Goat- A man outside the gym will try to sell this to you. Butterflies- They just fly around. Creepy Bat Thing- Flies around following you. Monsters- Souless beast that will knock you into the River Styx. Cerberus- A three headed dog like creature of Greek Mythology. Hydra- A five headed lizard like creature of Greek Mythology. Giant Clam- It has a pearl. Seahorse- In many depiction show Pesidon seen riding a large seahorse. Category:Characters Category:Animals